Liebe Amalia
by DesTeufelsGeneral
Summary: Severus ist im letzten Schuljahr und schreibt seiner Freundin, was um ihn herum passiert. Seine Freunde schließen sich dem Lord an und plötzlich befindet er sich mittendrin: Chaos, Angst, Gewalt. Freie Interpretation, zur Sicherheit M.
1. An Tagen wie diesen

**_Liebe Leser!_**

**_Diese Geschichte begleitet mich schon seit einigen Jahren und nun möchte ich sie Euch nicht länger vorenthalten! _**

**_Ich habe bewusst einige Fakten verdreht, und schreib mir die Welt, wie sie mir gefällt :D _**

**_Lucius, Bellatrix und Rudolphus (ja, absichtlich Rudolphus xD) sind bei mir Severus Freunde und erst im Laufe der Zeit verändert sich ihre Beziehung._**

**_Wer darauf allergisch reagiert, sollte daher nicht weiterlesen ;)_**

**_Das Raiting ist vorsichtshalber auf M gesetzt, da ich nicht weiß, wie die Geschichte sich noch entwickeln wird._**

**_Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld __und wie immer gehört nichts an dieser Geschichte mir, außer dem Herzblut mit dem ich es geschrieben habe._**

* * *

><p><em>Liebe Amalia,<em>

_Ich hoffe, dass dein Studienplatz dir Spaß macht, und dass deine Ankunft nach Kairo glatt gelaufen ist. Die Anreise nach Hogwarts war wie immer katastrophal. Potters Speichellecker Lupin ist Vertrauensschüler geworden, Potter musste natürlich wieder den Großen markieren, um diese Evans zu beeindrucken. Ich wette 4 Galleonen drauf, dass sie darauf reinfällt. Lucius hat über die Ferien einen neuen Zauber entwickelt, den wir unbedingt ausprobieren müssen. Er sagte, dass die Ratten, an denen er es ausprobiert hatte, langsam dehydriert sind. Die Frage ist nur, ob dass daran lag, dass Lucius zu bequem war, um sie regelmäßig zu füttern, oder ob das wirklich an dem Zauberspruch lag._

_Wie dem auch sei, ich muss nun in die große Halle, um mir das alljährliche Geschwafel anzuhören._

_ Liebe Grüße Severus_

Severus Snape las sich den Brief noch einmal durch, bevor er ihn sorgsam in den Briefumschlag faltete. Dann band er den Brief, der als Siegel das Wappen der Snapes trug, an den Uhu, der unruhig mit den Flügeln raschelte. „Du weißt, wo du ihn hinbringen musst?" , leise klapperte der Raubvogel mit dem Schnabel. „Und komm erst wieder, wenn du die Antwort hast!", befahl der dürre Junge und er sah zu, wie der Vogel seine Flügel ausbreitete und langsam in der dunkle Nacht verschwand.

Ungeduldig, in der Hoffnung bald Antwort zu erhalten, ging der 7. Klässler in die große Halle, um die alljährliche Prozedur über sich ergehen zu lassen.

_Lieber Severus,_

_Ich gehe auf 10 Galleonen, dass Lilly Evans näher mit ihm etwas zu tun haben wird. Von dem was ich so höre, ist das ja eindeutig! Der Zauberspruch hört sich interessant an, wenn ihr mir die Formeln zusendet, werde ich selbst eine Testreihe starten. Wir haben hier die idealen Möglichkeiten für so was! Ich denke nicht, dass Malfoy jr. vergessen hat, sie zu füttern, seine Hauselfen waren schon immer sehr zuverlässig! Kopf hoch, das Schuljahr ist bald vorbei, es dauert nur noch ein paar Monate, und dann bist du auch Potter und Co. los. Ja meine Anreise war gut, und ich hoffe, dass wir uns spätestens in den Winterferien sehen!_

_ In Liebe Amalia_

Die Herbstblätter tänzelten im Wind, und einige landeten wie kleine Boote auf dem großen See, und trieben langsam ans Ufer. Die Luft war nasskalt und es herrschte eine bedrückende Stimmung im Schloss. Dies bemerkte auch Minerva MC Gonagall.

So ließ sie einen Blick in ihrer Klasse schweifen, und blieb an einem Schüler hängen, dessen Oberkörper sich krumm über den Tisch beugte, und sein Blick fixierte die makellose Verwandlung seines Sitznachbarn, während seine, nur halb verwandelt achtlos auf den Tisch geworfen wurde. Minerva räusperte sich. „Mr. Snape, ich zeige es Ihnen gerne noch einmal!", mit einem freundlichen Lächeln ging sie auf ihren Schüler zu, der kaum Notiz von ihr nahm. Erst als sie ganz nah vor ihm stand, hob er den Kopf. Geduldig erklärte Minerva noch einmal die Formel, während der Slytherin versuchte, sich diese einzuprägen. Doch als die Verwandlung auch danach nicht glückte, fegte er die kleine Puppe vom Tisch, die ursprünglich zu einem Waschbär werden sollte. Minerva blickte überrascht in das bleiche Gesicht des Jungen, dessen Mimik von Bitterkeit und Frust getränkt war. Man hörte leises Lachen aus einer der vorderen Reihen, und Minerva wand sich ab. Es gab immer unbegabte Schüler in ihrem Fach, und dieser Schüler war einer von ihnen. Ihm fehlte einfach die Geduld und das Verständnis.

Severus schritt in seiner üblichen gebeugten Haltung durch die Gänge, und versuchte so schnell wie möglich in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen, als er mit jemanden zusammenstieß. „Hey, Snivelus, du willst doch nicht etwa ohne uns zu verabschieden abhauen, oder?", hörte er die schnarrende Stimme Sirius Black. „Das wäre aber doch sehr unhöflich von dir!", kam es von Vorn und Potter richtete sich theatralisch auf. „Lasst mich in Ruhe!", knurrte Severus und seine Augen schimmerten hasserfüllt. „Na, wer wird denn da so ruppig sein! Wo du doch so gerne mit Puppen spielst, dass du es sogar noch nicht einmal übers Herz bringst, sie in einen Waschbären zu verwandeln!", stichelte Sirius und alle stimmten in ein bösartiges Lachen ein. Nur der Werwolf schaute sich das Spektakel wortlos an, und hielt sich zurück. Er griff auch nicht ein, als Sirius und Potter unter dem ekstatischem Lachen Pettigrews auf den Einzelgänger losgingen.

Severus rappelte sich wieder auf und hielt sich die Seite. „Feige Bastarde!", spie er ihnen ins Gesicht, doch ehe sie reagieren konnten, schleuderten ihnen drei giftgrüne Blitze entgegen, die sie alle von den Füßen rissen. Hastig sammelte er alle seine Bücher wieder zusammen, die verstreut auf dem Schulflur lagen, und beeilte sich, aus der Schusslinie zu kommen.

Nachdem er seine Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ließ er sich keuchend auf sein Bett nieder. Nach einigen Minuten, als er seine Verletzung betrachtete, kam Lucius Malfoy hinein. „Mensch, wo warst du? Wir haben dich gesucht! Warum bist du so schnell abgehauen?", fragte der Blonde seinen Zimmergenossen, doch er wartete keine Antwort ab. „Was ist das denn?", fragte er kritisch, und zeigte auf den violettgefärbten faustgroßen Abdruck. „Ich hatte eine kleine Begegnung mit unseren Goldjungen!", knurrte er und stopfte sein Hemd wieder in die Hose. „So kann das nicht weitergehen!", Lucius sah seinen Freund ernst an. „Es sind nur noch 8 Monate.", sagte dieser monoton und blickte hoffnungsvoll aus dem Fenster.


	2. danke ich Gott,

Minerva hatte in den letzten Jahren sehr viele Schüler unterrichtet und sehr viele Sachen erlebt, doch noch nie waren der Professorin solch reuelosen Schüler untergekommen, wie diese, die mit einem arroganten Blick vor ihr saßen und leise mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch trommelten.

„Sie sind sich hoffentlich im klaren, dass Ihr Verhalten ein schwerer Fehler war, und Konsequenzen mit sich ziehen wird?", Minervas Stirn zog sich in Falten. Die Slytherins zuckten nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

Rudolphus antwortete mit grollender Stimme: „Wir haben Ihren Goldjungen in die Schranken gewiesen! Etwas, was anscheinend sonst niemand tut!"

„Das ist nicht Ihre Aufgabe, wenn Sie ein Problem haben, sagen Sie es ihrem Hauslehrer und attackieren nicht einfach Schüler.", donnerte Minerva.

„Anscheinend tun diese aber nicht ihre Pflichten. Wenn sie es tun würden, säßen wir nicht hier!", keifte Bellatrix und Minerva lehnte sich ein wenig vor.

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen, Ms. Black?"

„Ich dachte, dass wäre klar! Würden Sie als Hauslehrer ihre Lieblinge mal nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfassen, würden die nicht in der Annahme sein, sich alles rausnehmen zu dürfen!"

„10 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin für diese Unverschämtheit!", maßregelte Minerva.

„Und wenn Sie uns 100 abziehen, wir würden es noch mal tun!", zischte Rudolphus und eine rote Haarsträhne fiel ihm ins Gesicht.

„Wenn das so ist, werden 3 Wochen Strafarbeit für jeden von Ihnen vielleicht hilfreich, um sich im Klaren darüber zu werden, was Sie da angestellt haben. Wegen Ihnen verpassen Mr. Potter, Mr. Black und Mr. Pettigrew wertvolle Unterrichtsstunden, die sie für ihre Abschlussprüfungen brauchen werden!"

„Oh ja, und wie sie die nötig haben!", knurrte Severus, der bis jetzt stumm geblieben war.

„Einige Extrastunden in Verwandlung könnten Ihnen auch nicht schaden!", mahnte Minerva und Severus rümpfte die Nase.

„Verwandlung ist nichts weiter als Zeitverschwendung. Völlig überflüssig!", spie Severus verächtlich.

„Wenn Sie das so sehen, legen Sie sicher kein Wert auf eine gute Note, sehe ich das Richtig?", hinterfragte Minerva kritisch.

„Ich lege keinen Wert darauf, andauernd Nachteile zu beziehen, nur weil ihre Goldjungen über die Stränge schlagen!", fauchte Snape angriffslustig.

„Wenn Sie nichts weiter als Schuldzuweisungen zu sagen haben, können Sie gehen. Ich hätte wenigstens Ihnen, Ms. Black ein wenig mehr Moral zugetraut, als dass sie ihren eigenen Cousin in den Krankenflügel fluchen."

Bellatrix Augen funkelten stolz und ihr huschte ein kleines Lächeln über das Gesicht. Sie hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, und das wusste sie. So schnell würde sich Sirius nicht mehr erholen. Welch Tragödie.

_Liebe Amalia_

_Ich hoffe es geht dir gut, und hast alles im Griff. Ich habe das Rezept für den Fluch beigelegt, aber befürchte, dass es etwas verwirrend aufgeschrieben wurde. Hier haben wir alle Hände voll zu tun, um die Abschlussprüfung einigermaßen zu meistern. Wir hatten mal wieder eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit dem Potterquartett. Natürlich, wie auch sonst, waren Potter und co. laut Mc Gonagall natürlich unschuldig. Sei mir nicht böse, aber du weißt, was ich von ihr halte. Naja, jedenfalls mussten Potter und Black sich mal wieder aufspielen, doch zu ihrem Pech waren Rudolphus und Bellatrix in ihrer Nähe, und na ja, Potter, Pettigrew und Black liegen jetzt für längere Zeit im Krankenflügel. Und wir haben jeder 3 Wochen Strafarbeit zu machen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich Weihnachten zu dir komme, oder?_

_ Liebe Grüße Severus_

Nun waren es schon zwei Wochen her, und er hatte immer noch keine Antwort von Amalia bekommen. Ob der Brief verloren gegangen war? Oder hatte sie kein Interesse mehr mit ihm zu schreiben? Severus schaute auf die Uhr, es war schon lange nach Mitternacht. Und es würde noch später werden, wenn er mit seinen Hausaufgaben fertig werden würde. Müde schlug er sein Buch zu, und nahm sich vor, am nächsten Tag weiterzumachen. Immerhin hatte er alle Aufgaben für den morgigen Tag erledigt. Dachte er.

Als Severus erwachte, prasselte der Regen gegen seine Fensterscheibe, und dunkle Wolken hingen vor seinem Fenster, sodass er noch nicht einmal sehen konnte, wo schon die Sonne stand. Als er in den Spiegel schaute, schauderte der Slytherin. Die Augen waren blutunterlaufen, und tiefe dunkle Ringe zeichneten sich unter ihnen ab. Er war sichtlich übermüdet, und konnte seine Augen nur schwer offen halten. Und plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er die Facharbeit heute abgeben musste, die halb fertig auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Hastig schaute er sich um, Lucius war schon aufgestanden, und wahrscheinlich schon beim Frühstück. Schnell kramte er seine Facharbeit heraus, und begann weiter zu schreiben. Er schmierte die Buchstaben nur so hin, und betete dass er rechtzeitig fertig werden würde. Mc Gonagall würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn er es nicht fertig bekäme. Der Kopf von dem Slytherin schien zu bersten, als er die Steinstufen zur großen Halle hoch rannte, jeder Schritt dröhnte und schallte in seinem Kopf wieder, doch als er auf die Uhr schaute, wusste er, dass heute nicht sein bester Tag war.

Severus hatte das Frühstück verpasst und die ersten 10 Minuten von Mc Gonagalls Unterricht. Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich, und der Slytherin stürmte die Treppen hoch in den Westteil des Schlosses und prompt stieß er mit Albus Dumbledore zusammen, als der junge Snape flüchtig auf die Uhr schaute.

„Tschuldigung Professor!", murmelte er peinlich berührt und sammelte seine Schultasche wieder auf, die von seiner Schulter gerutscht war. Resigniert betrachtete er einen dunklen Fleck, der sich immer rascher ausbreitete. „Oh Scheiße!", heulte er, als er seine Facharbeit in den Händen hielt, die von dem kaputten Tintenfass einen großen schwarzen Fleck abbekam

„Scheint heute nicht Ihr Tag zu sein, Mr. Snape?", fragte Dumbledore mit einem mitleidigem Lächeln, „Sie sollten sich beeilen, der Unterricht hat schon begonnen!", Albus zwinkerte seinem Schüler zu, der gequält aufstöhnte.

Severus knallte die Tür zum Unterrichtsraum auf, und japste eine Entschuldigung, während er versuchte zu Luft zu kommen. Mit Erschrecken musste er feststellen, dass seine Klasse eine Arbeit schrieb.

„Sie kommen eine halbe Stunde zu spät, Mr. Snape!", tadelte Minerva, während sie ihm einen Zettel auf seinen Tisch legte. Stöhnend ließ er sich auf die Bank fallen, und griff nach dem Arbeitsblatt, was sich gleich darauf schwarz färbte. Verzweifelt blickte er auf seine Hände, die von der Tinte schwarz getränkt waren.

„Das gibt's doch nicht!", jammerte er, und Minerva blickte ihn scharf an.

„Seien Sie leise, schreiben Sie die Arbeit, und machen Sie die Tinte weg!"

Der Slytherin las sich die Aufgaben durch und ein Hitzeschwall durchfuhr ihn. Es kam selten vor, doch er hatte keine Ahnung von dem, was dort auf dem Zettel stand. Aus den Augenwinkeln schielte er zu Lucius, der seinen Zettel etwas zu Severus schob. Er konnte einiges Abschreiben, doch nach viel zu kurzer Zeit schallte MC Gonagalls Stimme durch den Raum.

„Jetzt müssten Sie alle fertig sein, legen Sie alle Ihre Federn hin. Accio Arbeiten!"

Hilflos musste Snape mit ansehen, wie seine halbfertige Arbeit unter seinen Fingern durchflutschte und zu seiner Lehrerin rauschte. Lucius blickte ihn fragend an.

„Du wusstest doch, dass wir heute schreiben! Warum kommst du so spät?"

Doch sein Freund schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Heut ist einfach nicht mein Tag.", seufzte er resigniert.

„Das können Sie laut sagen, Mr. Snape!", Minerva MC Gonagall blickte auf ihren Schüler hinunter. „Ihre Facharbeit bitte.", ungeduldig hielt sie die Hand offen.

Hastig kramte der Pechvogel in seiner Tasche und fischte ein Stück schwarzes Pergament heraus.

„Ist das Ihr ernst?", fragte Minerva erbost und hielt das Stück Pergament hoch, wovon man keinen einzigen Buchstaben mehr erkennen konnte.

„Vorsicht, dass färbt!", murmelte Severus, und der Blick seiner Lehrerin verfinsterte sich, als ihre Fingerspitzen auch den Farbton des Papiers annahmen.

„Ich sehe es! Es ist eine Unverschämtheit, dass Sie zu spät zum Unterricht erscheinen, es nicht für nötig gehalten haben, für die Arbeit pünktlich zu erscheinen und dann auch noch die Frechheit besitzen, mir ein schwarzes Stück Pergament zu geben, wahrscheinlich mit der Ausrede, dass Ihnen unterwegs das Tintenfass kaputt gegangen ist, damit ich Ihnen keine schlechte Note für Ihre nichtvorhandene Facharbeit gebe. So etwas ist mir selten untergekommen, Mr. Snape, dass können Sie mir glauben!" Minerva wunderte sich, als der Slytherin nicht antwortete. Er schien in keiner guten Verfassung zu sein. Seine Augen waren blutig, und er war kalkweiß im Gesicht.

Als er nach einigen Sekunden antwortete, zitterte seine Stimme. „Fragen Sie Professor Dumbledore, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben. Bevor ich mit dem Direktor zusammengestoßen bin, war die Facharbeit noch heil."

„Sie können sicher sein, dass ich dies prüfen werde.", kam als Antwort und Minerva fügte noch hinzu, „Nach dem Unterricht kommen Sie noch mal zu mir!", und der Slytherin wusste, heute war ganz sicher nicht sein Tag.


	3. dass es dich gibt!

„Sie sind in der letzten Zeit erheblich oft zu spät zu meinem Unterricht gekommen!" , tadelte Minerva und blickte den Schüler vor ihr an, der kaum die Augen offen halten konnte.

„Ich weiß", murmelte er, doch er schaute ihr nicht ins Gesicht.

„Sehen Sie mich mal an, Mr. Snape!", forderte Minerva ihren Schüler auf, der mit trüben Augen aufschaute. „Gibt es etwas, was Sie mir sagen wollen?", fragte die Professorin verständnisvoll, doch der junge Slytherin verneinte. „Sie haben sich seit dem letztem Schuljahr verändert. Und das nicht gerade ins Positive. Ist bei Ihnen zuhause alles ok?", fragte Minerva vorsichtig.

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass die Familie Snape nicht gerade für ihr harmonisches Familienleben bekannt war, und so manche munkelten, dass man die Familie nur ertragen konnte, wenn man mit dem Temperament eines Hornschwanzweibchens gesegnet wurde. Kein Wunder, dass der Junge in so viele Schwierigkeiten kam.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was meine Familie mit meinem zu Spätkommen in Ihrem Unterricht zu tun hätte, Professor.", erkundigte sich Severus reserviert.

„Ich möchte Sie nochmals darüber informieren, dass Ihre Note stark gefährdet ist, und ich kann Ihnen nur raten, sich die letzten Monaten erneut den gesamten Lehrstoff anzuschauen und ihn gründlich zu lernen. Mr. Malfoy wird Ihnen da sicher helfen.", riet sie ihm, und etwas Mitleid machte sich in ihr breit.

„Ich brauch keine Hilfe, ich schaff das auch allein!", behauptete der Slytherin, und Minerva seufzte.

„Natürlich, aber mehr als Ihnen dies zu raten kann ich nicht. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung, was Sie mit Ihrem Abschluss machen wollen."

„Darüber sollten Sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Das tun schon andere für Sie.", bemerkte Severus trocken und erhob sich. „War das alles Professor?"

* * *

><p>Dicke Rauchschwaden hingen in dem Raum, in dem der Inhalt von fünfzehn Kessel blubberten, und an der Tafel konnte man nur noch schemenhaft die Anleitung und das Rezept erkennen.<p>

„Hey, kannst du lesen, was da steht?", fragte Lucius und wedelte mit seinem Heft erfolglos die Rauchschwaden aus seinem Sichtfeld. Wortlos schob Severus ihm sein Heft zu, wo er auf der 1. Seite das Rezept abgeschrieben hatte.

„Oh Mann, du liebst dieses Fach, oder?", stöhnte dieser nun und versuchte durch den Nebel die kleine gestochen scharfe Schrift zu lesen.

„Warum hast du das `Eisenkraut´ durchgestrichen und durch `Fingerhut´ ersetzt?", fragte Lucius kritisch und sein Tischnachbar schaute kurz von seiner Arbeit hoch.

„Ist besser so!", erklärte er knapp und beugte sich wieder über seine Arbeit. Der Malfoy Erbe stutzte.

„Würde der Herr mir auch erklären, wieso?", fragte er etwas erbost und Severus drehte sich ebenfalls genervt um.

„Weil die Molekularstruktur des Fingerhut anders aufgebaut ist und dadurch der Trank besser empfänglicher für den Körper ist. Dadurch wird das Aroma länger und stärker gespeichert.", erklärte er, als wäre es das einfachste der Welt. Noch bevor Lucius etwas entgegnen konnte, kam ein großer Schatten durch den Nebel gewatet und Professor Slughorn schaute mit seinen kleinen wässrigen Augen in den Kessel.

„Ausgezeichnet Mr. Malfoy, sehr gute Arbeit geleistet! Wie ich sehe, haben Sie das Eisenkraut durch Fingerhut ersetzt. Wunderbar, darauf hätten auch nur Sie kommen können, und natürlich Mr. Potter, der ja leider nicht anwesend sein kann. Welche eine Tragödie und das auch noch wegen meinem Haus. Aber das gibt trotzdem 20 Punkte für Ihren Einfallsreichtum, Mr. Malfoy! Wenn das so weiter geht, können Sie im Abschlusszeugnis mit einer sehr guten Note rechnen!", freundschaftlich drückte der Professor seine fetten Augen zu und ein breites, froschähnliches Lächeln zauberte sich auf das dicke Gesicht. Dann verschwand er wieder in den Nebelschwaden und hinterließ einen süßlichen Geruch, der Severus sehr an kandierte Ananas erinnerte.

„Na, da hast du ja mal wieder deinen Einfallsreichtum bewiesen!", zischte Severus zornig, doch Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn er das glauben will, bitte. Ich schneid mir bestimmt selbst nicht ins Fleisch. Jetzt wo ich endlich zu seinen Lieblingen gehöre. Da hat Vater wieder einmal seine Kontakte spielen lassen. Ich glaub, mein Vater hat seinem Schwager ein Gefallen getan und dadurch kennen die sich. Sein Schwager ist, glaub ich im Ministerium in der Abteilung für verbotene Artefakte. Kein Wunder, dass mein Vater sich bei ihm gut stellt. Solche Leute braucht man immer. Und immerhin, du hast doch dein Abschluss so gut wie in der Tasche. Zum Leben reicht es alle mal. Mein Vater erwartet ein makelloses Zeugnis"

„Natürlich, unbedingt. Und das auf meine Kosten, ja?", fauchte Severus verärgert.

„Mach mich nicht dafür verantwortlich, dass du nicht zu seinen Lieblingen gehörst.", wehrte der junge Malfoy alle Schuld von sich und wand sich wieder dem Unterricht zu.

Als Severus endlich Unterrichtsschluss hatte, fiel er totmüde ins Bett. Hätte er nicht so einen großen Hunger, wäre er sofort eingeschlafen. Doch ein Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe ließ ihn blitzartig hochfahren. Freudig öffnete er das Fenster, und sein Uhu rauschte dankbar in sein Zimmer und zog noch ein paar Runden, bis er sich zufrieden auf den Arm seines Besitzers niederließ.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du eine Antwort mitgebracht!", lächelnd streichelte der vom Schicksal gehasste Slytherin seinem Uhu über das Gefieder. Dieser raschelte ungeduldig mit den Flügeln und erst, als er einige Eulenkekse im Schnabel hatte, gab er den Brief frei.

Hastig und voller Vorfreude entfaltete Severus ihn, und die gewohnt, schnörkelige Schrift löste eine Welle der Zufriedenheit und Wärme in ihm aus.

_Lieber Severus_

_Ich bin untröstlich, dass ich so lange keine Zeit gefunden habe, dir zu schreiben. Ich hatte sehr viel Stress, wir haben viele Prüfungen geschrieben, ich hoffe du warst nicht enttäuscht. Ich habe angefangen den Fluch zu prüfen, und er scheint wirklich zu funktionieren. Ich hoffe deine Noten sind auf dem Höchststand, und ich bin mir sicher, dass du super Noten bekommen wirst. Und wenn jetzt noch nicht, hast du immerhin noch ein paar Monate um das wieder aufzuholen. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich am Gleis 9 ¾ abhole? Dann können wir zu mir, über Weihnachten bin ich alleine. Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon, und zähle sehnsüchtig die Tage bis zu den Ferien._

_In Liebe Amalia_

„Ja ich auch!", sagte Severus eher zu sich selbst, und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Der Tag war doch nicht so schlimm gewesen, wie er anfangs befürchtet hatte. Und mit einem guten Gefühl schlenderte er langsam zum Abendessen, wo zu seinem Leidwesen ihm wieder das Potterquartett begegnete. Leider schien Madam Pomfrey etwas von ihrem Handwerk zu verstehen, und hatte die drei wieder vollständig zusammengeflickt. Doch diesmal wagten sie es nicht, sich aufzuspielen und funkelten dem Slytherintisch nur böse Blicke zu.

* * *

><p>Die Tage vergingen langsamer als Severus gehofft hatte, doch als der 1. Schnee fiel, und sich die Hogwartslandschaft in ein riesiges Schneepanorama verwandelte, kam auch er in Weihnachtsstimmung.<p>

„Bleibst du über die Ferien hier?", fragte Rudolphus interessiert, während er versuchte, seine ganzen Klamotten richtig zu falten, sodass sie auch in den Koffer passten.

„Nein, ich wurde über die Ferien eingeladen.", sagte Severus und konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Na so was aber auch! Das wird deiner Mutter aber das Herz brechen!", theatralisch warf Rudolphus seinen Kopf in den Nacken und presste seine Hand auf seine linke Brust.

„Ja, vielleicht, wenn meine Mutter noch ein Herz hätte, würde ich es ihr wahrscheinlich damit brechen.", bemerkte Severus trocken und warf Rudolphus ein Päckchen auf sein Kopfkissen.

„Danke. Aber ich finde, so schlimm ist deine Mutter gar nicht. Ich finde sie total nett."

„Du musst es ja auch nicht jeden Tag mit ihr aushalten. Du bist ihr Liebling und nicht ihr Sohn. Dann würdest du nicht mehr so von ihr schwärmen.", Severus schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. Nein, seine Familie war nicht so, wie es immer alle behaupteten. Streitsüchtig und Temperamentvoll, vielleicht ein bisschen. Seine Familie war eher ein Haufen von Leuten, die allem und jedem erst einmal kritisch entgegenstanden. Seine Familie war die geborene Opposition.

„Ich habe Bellatrix eingeladen über die Ferien zu mir zu kommen, wir wollten noch ein paar Rituale ausprobieren und außerdem muss sie von zu Hause raus. Die bringen sich da noch gegenseitig um.", erzählte Rudolphus belustigt und schaffte es endlich seinen Koffer zu schließen.

„Ja, kann ich mir vorstellen, wenn meine Mutter herausfinden würde, dass eine aus meiner Familie einen Muggel heiraten würde, die würde morden.", lachte Severus und auch er wurde langsam fertig mit packen.

* * *

><p>Amüsiert betrachtete er die tanzenden Schneeflocken, die am fahrenden Zug entlang sausten, und die Fahrt war durch Rudolphus und Bellatrix Geschichten gar nicht so langwierig, wie Severus vermutet hatte. Lucius saß am Rand und las den Tagespropheten. Sein angespanntes Gesicht zeigte, dass er sich nicht sonderlich freute, zu seinen Eltern nach Hause zu fahren. Er wäre viel lieber bei Narcissa geblieben, die ihr Weihnachten alleine im Schloss feierte.<p>

Auf dem Bahnhof war viel los, viele Eltern holten ihre Kinder von Zug ab, so auch die Familie Malfoy, die kaum zu übersehen war. Ophelia Malfoy, eingehüllt in einem dicken Eisbärpelz drückte ihrem Sohn einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange, unterdessen Lucius versuchte, den Lippenstift wieder von seiner Wange zu kriegen. Reserviert begrüßte er seinen Vater mit einem Handschlag und sofort waren die Beiden in einem politischem Gespräch vertieft. Rudolphus und Bellatrix waren schon gegangen und hatten sich mit einem „Frohe Weihnachten!" verabschiedet. So stand Severus in seinem Mantel eingehüllt am Bahnsteig und ging einer seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nach, Leute zu analysieren. So musste er über eine Mitschülerin aus Slytherin den Kopfschütteln, die gierig schmatzend ihren Freund in empfang nahm, obwohl sie vor einer Woche noch mit Anthony Dolohow rumgemacht hatte.

Doch er wurde schnell aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er einer wohlbekannte Person aus den Augenwinkeln sah. Ihre gebräunte Haut stach sofort heraus, der passende Goldschmuck und die blonden Haare standen in einem großen Kontrast zu der Umgebung, in der sie sich befand. „Severus!", begrüßte Amalia ihren Freund herzlich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Amalia, eine Wohltat dich zu sehen! Und so braun bist du geworden!", gemeinsam schlenderten sie zum Ausgang.


	4. Weihnachtszauber

Als Severus das kleine Haus betrat, schlug ihm eine angenehme Wärme in alle abgefrorenen Gliedmaßen, und spätestens bei der Tasse Tee fühlte er sich pudelwohl.

„Und du wärest wirklich alleine über Weihnachten gewesen?", skeptisch kräuselte er die Stirn

. „Man stelle es sich vor, so was soll es geben.", keck zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

„Aber das kleine Detail, dass du wahrscheinlich deine Mutter dazu genötigt hast, weg zu bleiben, vergessen wir ganz schnell wieder, okay?", Severus zwinkerte zurück.

„So in etwa!", lachte sie, und auch Severus stimmte mit ein.

Nach einigen Stunden roch es in dem kleinen Haus nach Zimt und Vanillin und zwei große Bleche mit Puderzucker bestäubte Kekse warteten auf ihren Verzehr. Doch sie mussten sich noch etwas gedulden, denn ihre Erschaffer versuchten gerade das Wohnzimmer weihnachtlich herzurichten. Amalia stand auf einem Stuhl und versuchte die Tannenbaumspitze gerade auf zu setzten, während Severus mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes Kugeln und kleine Engel platzierte.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nachher Lucius, Rudolphus und Bellatrix einladen, um die Testreihenergebnisse zu präsentieren?", fragte Amalia nebenbei, während Severus ihr vom Stuhl half.

„Warum nicht, könnte bestimmt interessant werden. Dann könnte Lucius noch ein paar Steine mitbringen, die wollte er unbedingt testen. Er vermutet, dass das einige Artefakte sind, er hat sie im Kerker von Malfoy Manor gefunden.", interessiert lauschte Amalia und warf eine Handvoll purpurfarbenes Pulver in den behangenen Kamin.

„Malfoy Manor, Lucius Arbeitszimmer!", kurze Zeit später erschien sein Kopf in den Flammen. Sein gelangweilter Blick schlug um in leicht genervt.

„Was willst du von mir?", raunte er mürrisch und Amalia stutzte.

„Stören wir dich gerade? Das tut mir leid!", beschwichtigend bat sie um Verzeihung. Lucius rollte ungeduldig mit den Augen.

„Komm zur Sache!", brummte er und fügte noch ein „Bin beschäftigt", hinzu.

„Wir wollten fragen, ob du nachher zu uns kommen möchtest, wir wollten die neue Testreihenergebnisse präsentieren. Rudolphus und Bellatrix kommen wahrscheinlich auch noch."

Lucius legte die Stirn in Falten. Dann sprach er mit seiner üblichen teilnahmslosen Stimme

„Wenn das so ist, ein bisschen Belustigung dürfte meinen Zeitplan nicht sprengen!" Severus und Amalia schauten sich fragend an.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich habe noch zu tun!", und mit einem Plopp verschwand der Malfoy Erbe wieder aus dem Kamin.

Amalia fand als Erstes die passenden Worte.

„Das hört sich ja so an, als ob wir ihm eine Last sind, und dass er nur herkommt, um sich über uns lustig zu machen.", empört zupfte sie an der Tischdecke und Severus lachte laut auf.

„Du verstehst es falsch, es war Lucius Art uns zu sagen, dass er unheimlich gerne kommt. Vertrau mir, wahrscheinlich war sein Vater mit im Zimmer!"

Amalia legte nur die Stirn in Falten und ging in die Küche. „Hilfst du mir beim Essen machen?", rief sie ins Wohnzimmer, und der Slytherin, der gerade den Inhalt des Bücherregals musterte, seufzte auf.

„Natürlich helfe ich dir!", enttäuscht wand er sich ab, mit dem Entschluss, diese Bücher noch einmal gründlich zu studieren.

Die Küche war groß und gemütlich eingerichtet. Die Farben beliefen sich auf blassgelb und orange, und auch das angrenzende Esszimmer passte super zu dem Einrichtungsstil. „Mann, da hat sich aber einer Mühe beim Einrichten gemacht!", staunte Severus, als er das Geschirr aufdeckte, was farblich zu dem Tischtuch passte.

„Ja, meine Mutter ist da sehr pingelig!", antwortete Amalia, und zeigte spöttisch auf die Serviertenringe, die das gleiche Muster hatten, wie die Gardine.

„Alles klar!", sofort zog der 7. Klässler die Finger zurück und hob die Hände. „Dann geh ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer, bevor ich deiner Mutter hier was unordentlich mache!"

Künstlich beleidigt knuffte ihn die junge Frau und witzelte: „Du bist doof, du weißt doch, dass sie erst in einer Woche zu erwarten ist!"

Leise murmelte Severus, so dass Amalia es nicht hören konnte : „Na wollen wir es hoffen!", während er langsam wieder ins Wohnzimmer ging, um sich den Büchern zu widmen. Ein Türschellen ließ ihn jedoch wieder aufschrecken.

„Severus, machst du bitte mal die Tür auf?", fragte Amalia ersuchend, und hielt ihre mehligen Hände hoch, um zu zeigen, dass sie selbst nicht gehen konnte. Severus legte das Buch auf einen Hocker, ging durch den kleinen Flur und öffnete die Tür.

„Bella, Rudolphus, kommt rein, ihr friert sonst fest!", bat der 7. Klässler seine Klassenkameraden hinein. Rudolphus half Bellatrix aus dem Mantel und sog sinnenfreudig die Gerüche ein.

„Es riecht verlockend nach Plätzchen!", stellte er erfreut fest, und Bellatrix ergänzte ihn: „Und nach selbstgemachtem Punsch!"

„Was für ein Zufall!", lachte Amalia, als sie mit einem Tablett mit Punsch und Keksen in den Flur kam. „Ich hab die Stube aufgeheizt, fühlt euch wie zuhause!", lud sie liebenswürdig ein, und schwatzend folgten die Gäste ihr in die Stube. Nach kurzer Zeit stieß auch der Malfoy Erbe dazu, der einen teuren Elfenwein mitbrachte.

Nach einiger Zeit, nachdem gegessen wurde, und der Punsch langsam Wirkung zeigte, holte Lucius einen kleinen Beutel mit seltsam schimmernden Steinen heraus.

„Die hab ich in unseren Kerkern gefunden!", verschmitzt lächelte er, wie nur ein Malfoy lächeln konnte. Bei näherer Betrachtung viel auf, dass eine kleine Nebelschwade in jedem Inneren war. Bellatrix, ihr Gesicht schon leicht gerötet, grapschte nach den Steinen.

„Ich finde, die stehen mir ausgezeichnet!", lallte sie und hielt sich die Steine ans Ohr. Behutsam nahm Rudolphus ihr die Steine aus der Hand, und legte sie wieder auf den Tisch. Amalia betrachtete sie skeptisch.

„Die sehen aus, wie Artefakte. Nicht unbedingt ungefährliche Artefakte."

„Dann sollten wir die mal ausprobieren. Vom Angucken werden wir nicht schlau", grinste Bellatrix breit, und nahm sich erneut einen Stein. Noch bevor die anderen reagieren konnten, schüttelte Bellatrix den Stein in ihrer Hand. Ein blau-gräuliches Licht schien aus ihrer Faust, und kreischend, als wenn sie etwas gebissen hätte, warf sie den Stein wieder auf den Tisch. Alle starrten gebannt auf den Stein, der leicht vibrierte. Es gab einen lauten Knall, dann erlosch der Stein.

„Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte Bellatrix enttäuscht, und Rudolphus hielt den Stein gegen das Licht. „Der Nebel, oder was darin auch immer noch war, ist verschwunden.".

Draußen fing es immer Stärker an zu Regnen, während die Fünf immer noch um die Steine herum saßen. „Wir haben einen blau-gräulichen Stein, einen rötlichen, einen braunen, einen weißen, und einen schwarzen Stein. Und wir haben keine Ahnung, was sie bringen. Abgesehen davon, dass sie kurz aufleuchten.", stellte Amalia nach einiger Zeit enttäuscht fest. „Aber immerhin haben wir ja noch die anderen Testversuche. Dein Zauberspruch ist übrigens..."

So saßen sie noch lange bis in die Nacht zusammen in der kleinen Wohnstube. Keiner schien zu bemerken, wie es immer stärker regnete, und niemand achtete auf den Horizont, der sich blau-grau verfärbte.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen regnete es immer noch, als Severus die Augen aufschlug. Amalia lag neben ihm, und lächelte ihn warm an.<p>

„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte er seine Freundin, und setzte noch ein „Frohe Weihnachten!" hinzu.

Als sie aufstehen wollte, gab er ihr einen Kuss, und drückte sie leicht wieder in die Kissen. „Bleib liegen, ich bring dir Frühstück ans Bett."

Sie sah ihn noch hinterher, und war beinahe wieder eingeschlafen, bis ein lautes Scheppern sie aufschrecken ließ. Besorgt schnappte sie sich Severus Morgenmantel, den sie sich hastig über die Schultern warf, und lief die Treppe hinunter.

Severus schloss leise die Tür, und ging leise die Treppe hinunter. Er wollte ja schließlich Amalia schlafen lassen. Er fror leicht, denn seinen Morgenmantel hatte er oben liegen gelassen, und nur in Shorts bekleidet war es zur dieser Jahreszeit nicht gerade sehr warm.

Gerade als er die Tür von der Küche öffnen wollte, fiel langsam die Haustür in Schloss , und im Flur stand eine verschneite Minerva McGonagall, die ihren Koffer erschrocken fallen ließ.


	5. Einmal Hölle und zurück!

Es herrschte zunächst Totenstille.

Jeder starrte sein Gegenüber ungläubig an, bis Severus die Stille Doc Manager (Upload)brach.

„Ähm, frohe Weihnachten Professor!", druckste der Slytherin und verfluchte zum ersten Mal seine Entscheidung, nicht nach Hause gefahren zu sein.

„Was zum...", fragte Minerva, die nahe dran war, die Fassung verlieren. Entsetzt blickte sie zu ihrem Schüler, der nur in Boxershorts vor ihr stand, und danach zu ihrer Tochter, die in einem Morgenmantel auf der Treppe stand, der sicher nicht ihr gehörte.

„Könntest du mir bitte mal erklären, was hier vor sich geht?", fragte Minerva gedrungen ruhig zu ihrer Tochter, die etwas irritiert aussah.

„Wolltest du nicht eigentlich erst nächste Woche kommen? Ich wusste nicht, dass du ... sonst hätte ich ..." , versuchte Amalia zu erklären, doch Minerva war nicht sichtlich begeistert.

„Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass sich meine einzige Tochter darüber freue, wenn sie nicht allein Weihnachten verbringen müsse. Aber anscheinend ist dies nicht nötig. Du hast dir selbst Gesellschaft für dein Amüsement ins Haus geholt. Du hast zu mir gesagt, dass du Ruhe zum Lernen brauchst!", empört blickte sie erst zu Snape und dann auf den Stubentisch, wo noch die Punschgläser und der Wein standen, nur um danach wieder ihren Schüler zu fixieren.

„Mum bitte!", seufzte Amalia, und hoffte, dass ihre Mutter nicht eine zu große Szene machen würde. Amalia wand sich zu dem Slytherin. „Lässt du mich kurz mit ihr alleine?"

Severus nickte verstehend und beeilte sich aus dem Schussfeld zu kommen. Eilig packte er seine Sachen zusammen, zog sich hastig an, die schimpfende Stimme seiner Lehrerin ignorierend. Er schnappte ein paar Sachen wie „Schlechter Umgang, und nicht ganz geheuer auf." Nach einiger Zeit stampfte er, nachdem er seinen Koffer auf Streichholzschachtelgröße gehext hatte, wieder zurück in den Flur, wo Amalia und Minerva immer noch wild diskutierten. Er beeilte sich in das Wohnzimmer zu gelangen, um die Aufzeichnungen schnell in seiner Tasche verschwinden zu lassen. Gerade in dem Moment brauste Minerva herein.

„Ihr braucht nicht eure Sachen verschwinden zu lassen! Ich weiß auch ohne die Zettel, was da drauf steht. Irgendein schwarzmagischer Unfug! Was soll auch anderes dabei rauskommen, wenn Slytherins vertreten sind!", dabei fuchtelte sie mit der Weinflasche herum, auf dessen Etikett das Wappen der Malfoys drauf war.

„Ich will Sie hier nie wieder sehen!", fauchte Minerva, und zeigte auf die Tür. Severus nickte verstehend und schritt aus der Tür. Amalia lief ihm hinterher. In dem kleinen Vorgarten holte sie ihn ein.

„Bitte Severus, ich wusste nicht...Bitte... es tut mir so leid!", Tränen kullerten ihre Wange hinunter, und Severus gab ihr einen Kuss auf die geröteten Lippen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung! Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du weißt, wenn es zu schlimm wird, wo du mich findest. Das kriegen wir schon hin. Und wenn ich mein Lebtag von meiner Mutter vorgehalten bekomme, dass wegen mir, eine Tochter- Mutter Beziehung auseinander geht, ist es mir auch recht. Hauptsache es geht dir gut!", sanft umarmte er seine Freundin.

„Und jetzt geh wieder rein, damit du den Drachen nicht noch rasender machst!", der Slytherin zwinkerte ihr noch aufmunternd zu, bevor er disapparierte.

* * *

><p>„So, war die Einladung doch nicht das wahre?", Eyleen Snape blickte ihren Sohn kritisch an, dessen Koffer mit einem Seufzer aus den Händen glitt. „Erwarte jetzt aber nicht, dass alle springen, nur weil der Herr sich entschlossen hat, gnädigerweise die Ferien doch bei seiner Familie zu verbringen. Nimm dir mal ein Beispiel an Rudolphus. Der hat mir sogar eine Weihnachtskarte geschickt!" Severus atmete genervt aus.<p>

„Mutter bitte, nicht jetzt!" Sein Blick wurde trüb.

„Ist was passiert?", fragte seine Mutter, nun eine Spur besorgter, und mütterlich schob sie ihn aus der Eingangshalle in die Küche. „Setz dich erst mal, trink einen Tee und dann erzähl mir, was passierte. Hast du Hunger? Möchtest du was Essen?"

„Mutter!", Severus stöhnte gequält auf.

„Kind, wenn du nicht mit mir redest, kann ich dir auch nicht helfen!", fürsorglich setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber.

„Lass mich raten, Ihr habt euch gestritten und sie hat dich rausgeworfen?"

„Viel schlimmer.", nuschelte ihr Sohn, der sich hinter seiner großen Teetasse verschanzte.

„Ihr wurdet von ihrer Mutter überrascht?". Severus ließ sich noch tiefer in seinen Stuhl sinken. „Nicht dein ernst?", harkte sie ungläubig nach. Als sie wieder keine Antwort bekam, lachte sie laut los.

„Vielen Dank für dein Mitgefühl!", knurrte Severus säuerlich, und versank noch weiter im Stuhl.

„Mein armer Junge!", Eyleen strich ihm tröstend über die Haare. Severus fing an, ihr die Geschichte zu erzählen, und als er geendet hatte, fing seine Mutter wieder an zu lachen.

„Ich hätte meine Seele an den Teufel verkauft, nur um Minervas Blick sehen zu dürfen, als sie dich im Flur gesehen hat!"

„Tut mir leid, ich kann daran nicht witziges finden. Wenn ich Pech habe, was mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit zutrifft, wird ihr Unterricht in Hogwarts eine noch schlimmere Tortur werden! Jetzt wo sie weiß, dass ich Kontakt zu ihrer Tochter habe. Meine Noten werden dadurch nicht besser werden."

„Aber das wusstest du vorher auch schon, dass wenn Minerva das herausbekommt, dein Verhältnis zu ihr nicht gerade besser wird. Du weißt was für ein Drache sie sein kann. Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie dadurch deine Noten in den Keller reißen wird, nur weil du eine Beziehung mit ihrer Tochter hast. Und wenn es wirklich so sein sollte, geh zu Dumbledore."

„Dumbledore!", stieß ihr Sohn abwertend aus. „Der steht doch sowieso nur zu seinen Gryffindors. Ich muss ja nicht gerade erwähnen, dass McGonagall auch früher in Gryffindor war."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich hatte sie ja früher auch.", sagte Eyleen verständnisvoll, und Severus hab seinen Kopf. „Meinst du, du könntest mit ihr reden, gesetzt dem Falle, dass es wirklich schlimm wird, auch wegen Amalia?"

Seine Mutter runzelte die Stirn. „Ich misch mich doch nicht in deine Beziehungen ein, nur weil deine zukünftige Schwiegermutter einen Hass auf dich hat. Solange deine Noten darunter nicht leiden, halte ich mich daraus. Aber wenn sie unfair wird, kannst du damit rechnen, dass ich ihr mal einen Besuch abstatte!", versprach die Frau mit einem Raubtiergrinsen.

* * *

><p>Sehnsüchtig wartete Amalia darauf, dass die Ferien wieder zu Ende gingen.<p>

„Severus.", seufzte die einundzwanzig Jährige traurig, als sie seinen Brief erneut las, den er ihr vor Weihnachten schickte. `Ich hoffe du hast alles im Griff´ stand da.

Hatte sie das wirklich? Amalia blickte in ihrem Zimmer umher. Sie studierte, weil ihre Mutter es wollte. Sie studierte ein Fach, dass sie nicht ausstehen konnte, in einem Land, dass ihr nichts bedeutete. Hatte sie wirklich alles im Griff? Nein. Ihre Mutter hatte alles im Griff, da Amalia ja nicht wisse, was sie wollte. Doch die blonde Frau wusste sehr wohl was sie wollte. Sie wollte endlich unabhängig sein, mal nicht im Schatten ihrer Mutter stehen, das tun und lassen was sie wollte. Sie wollte nicht immer nur um Erlaubnis fragen, wollte eigene Erfahrungen machen. Sie wollte den 4 Jahre jüngeren Mann, der sie genau so liebte, wie sie es tat. Doch wieder stand ihre Mutter dazwischen. Sie hielt ihn für einen Versager, einen schlechten Umgang, er sei ihr nicht ganz geheuer. Amalia ballte die Faust. Ihre Mutter hatte kein Recht so über ihn zu urteilen. Und Amalia nahm sich vor, es ihr zu sagen.

„Amalia! Das Essen ist fertig!", hörte sie ihre Mutter hochrufen.

„Ja Mutter!" Sie würde es ihr sagen. Irgendwann.

„Kind, iss vernünftig!", erinnerte Minerva ihre Tochter, die lustlos auf ihrem Teller herumstocherte.

„Kein Hunger!", murmelte die junge Frau, und schob den Teller von sich weg.

„Du isst seid Tagen nicht mehr vernünftig!", mahnte die Professorin, und Amalia entgegnete nur ein Schulterzucken. „Ich möchte wissen, wer dir diese Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Früher warst du nicht so aufsässig. Aber das liegt bestimmt an deinem schlechten Umgang, den du pflegst. Nur weil die sich so verhalten, musst du das nicht auch tun."

Etwas lauter als beabsichtigt legte Amalia ihr Besteck auf den Teller.

„Du musst keinem was beweisen, mit deinem Verhalten.", Minerva schaute streng hinter ihrer Brille hervor. „Und ich versteh auch nicht, warum ein so intelligentes Mädchen wie du, sich mit solchem Pack abgeben kann. Nein, das sind keine Leute für dich. Du hast anständige Leute verdient, die auf ehrliche Weise ihr Geld verdienen, und nicht wie die Lestranges, die durch sämtliche Schieberein ihren Unterhalt verdienen. Und für den pubertären Schwarzmagier Zirkus bist du doch auch längst viel zu alt."

„Wir praktizieren keine schwarze Magie!", fauchte Amalia verärgert.

„Nicht in diesem Ton meine Liebe!", mahnte Minerva und schob ihre Brille ein Stück hinunter. „Und warum war der Snape Junge so bedacht darauf, die Pergamente mitzunehmen, bevor er das Haus verließ?"Amalia kräuselte die Stirn.

„Vielleicht, weil es seine Zettel waren?", fragte sie etwas ironisch, und Minerva presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Ich hätte gleich darauf kommen müssen, dass er dir diesen Unfug gezeigt hat! Dieser Snape war mir noch nie geheuer. Und dass du dich auch noch an ihn verschwendest." Amalia presste die Faust zusammen, dass sich ihre Nägel in ihre Handfläche bohrten.

„Ich liebe ihn! Finde dich endlich damit ab!", zischte sie, und ihre Mutter rief ihr noch hinterher:

„Sieh wie weit es schon gekommen ist, jetzt hat er sogar schon einen Keil zwischen uns getrieben!"

* * *

><p>So ging die Sonne noch viele Male wieder auf und unter, ohne dass die Beiden etwas voneinander hörten. Nur kurz sprachen sie einmal über den Kamin, wünschten sich für die kommende Zeit alles Gute, und versprachen, sobald Severus wieder in Hogwarts war, sich zu schreiben.<p>

Severus verspürte einen Drang, die kommenden Verwandlungsstunden zu schwänzen, doch Lucius hielt ihn davon ab.

„Das ist doch keine Lösung!", kritisch zog der Blonde die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Was ist denn dann die Lösung?", fauchte Severus verzweifelt.

„Sprich mit ihr. Ich glaub kaum, dass sie dir das besonders übel nimmt. Amalia ist schließlich alt genug."

„Ich hoffe du hast recht.", murmelte Severus, während er seine Sachen holte, und die Beiden zusammen zum Verwandlungsunterricht gingen.


	6. Mutterliebe

„Ich habe noch nie eine so schlechte Arbeit gesehen!". Vollkommende Stille breitete sich in dem großen Raum aus, als Minerva mit großen Schritten zu dem hintersten Tisch ging, und Severus seine Arbeit auf den Tisch knallte. „Es ist eine Anmaßung so eine Arbeit abzugeben. Sie sind sich hoffentlich darüber im klaren, dass diese Arbeit nicht sonderlich fördernd ist für Ihre Abschlussnote?", Minerva sah ihren Schüler abschätzend an. Severus erwiderte nichts, lediglich seine rechte Hand, die auf seiner Linken lag, und diese beinahe zu zerquetschen schien, beschrieb seinen Zorn. Leises Gelächter kam aus den ersten Reihen.

So ging es viele Verwandlungsstunden lang, bis zu dem Tag, wo Severus endgültig die Nerven verlor. Zornig stand er von seinem Platz auf, als Minerva sich vor ihm aufbaute und ihm wieder vorhielt, dass seine Leistungen unterdurchschnittlich waren. Wütend fegte er seine Sachen über den Tisch in seine Tasche.

„Da meine Note nicht mehr zu retten ist, brauch ich dann wohl auch nicht mehr ihre wertvolle Zeit vergeuden, Professor!", bemerkte der Slytherin zornig und ließ eine verblüffte Professorin zurück.

* * *

><p>„Hast du vollends den Verstand verloren?", Lucius Malfoy schepperte die Zimmertür gegen die Wand. Severus, der auf seinem Bett lag, fuhr erschrocken hoch. „Damit hast du dir gerade dein Todesurteil unterschrieben!", brauste er auf und Severus lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand, während er versuchte seinen Herzschlag wieder zu normalisieren.<p>

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", fragte der blonde Slytherin aufgebracht, während er ungeduldig im Zimmer auf und ab ging.

„Krieg dich mal wieder ein!", forderte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin und kämpfte sich aus seinem Bett.

„Ich kann mich nicht einkriegen, wenn ich sehe, wie leichtfertig du mit deinem Abschluss umgehst!"

Severus wurde etwas ungehalten „Ach seid wann kümmert es denn den Herren, wie mein Abschluss aussieht? `Du hast doch dein Abschluss so gut wie in der Tasche. Zum Leben reicht es alle mal.´ Waren das nicht deine genauen Worte? Waren sie doch?", bellte er und wischte einen Wasserkrug von seinem Nachttisch.

Lucius sah ihn einen Moment lang an, sah den Schmerz, der in den schwarzen Augen sich mit blanken Hass vermischte. Hass auf eine Gesellschaft, die sich einen Dreck um ihre Außenseiter scherte.

Lucius senkte den Blick. „Dumbledore erwartet dich in einer halben Stunde in seinem Büro.", sagte er rasch und als er an der Tür angekommen war, drehte er sich noch mal um. „Mach dich nicht kaputt!.", bat er leise, dann verschwand der Malfoy Erbe so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war.

* * *

><p>Nachdenklich machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Schulleiter, nervös, was ihn erwartete. Auf halbem Weg stieß er mit jemanden zusammen.<p>

„Hey, Snifelus, wohin des Weges?", fragte Black gespielt höflich und Potter grinste schief.

„Wahrscheinlich die Suppe auslöffeln, die du dir vorhin eingebrockt hast. Echt klasse Auftritt. Wir haben uns alle köstlich amüsiert!"

„Ja, über dein `T´ in Verwandlung, echt saubere Leistung!", ergänzte Black James, und Pettigrew hechelte erwartungsvoll. Nur Lupin stand etwas Abseits, und blickte wieder kopfschüttelnd in sein Buch.

„Slytherin hat über 50 Punkte verloren!", belustigt zückte Potter seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihm den an die Kehle. Blitzschnell schossen zwei rote Lichter aus Pettigrews Zauberstab, die Snape an die Wand pressten.

Erstaunt schauten sich James und Sirius an, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Opfer zuwandten. Severus sah nur eine schnelle Faust auf sich zukommen, bevor er einen stechenden Schmerz spürte. Höhnisch lachte Black, als er nochmals auf seinen Mitschüler einschlug. Dann hörte Snape ein Aufheulen und als sich seine Sicht wieder klärte, sah er Black am Boden liegen und ein roter Schopf beugte sich über ihn und zog Black an einer Schulter leicht hoch.

„ Du hast grad dem Falschen ans Bein gepinkelt, räudiger Köter!", und mit einer selten gesehenen Genugtuung richtete Rudolphus Lestrange seinen Zauberstab auf Black und säuselte genüsslich „Stupor", während Bellatrix James in Schacht hielt. Lucius holte inzwischen Severus von der Wand.

„Alles klar?", fragte er etwas überflüssig und Severus wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht, welches stetig aus der Nase kroch.

„Langsam werdet ihr so etwas wie meine Schutzengel!", stellte Severus dankbar fest, als er dem Gryffinor-Quartett nachsah, was sich schleunigst aus dem Staub machte.

„Ich glaub nicht, das dir Flügel stehen!", Bellatrix knuffte Lucius in die Seite.

„Na mehr, als dir n Heiligenschein!", grinste er zurück und Rudolphus rümpfte seine Falkennase.

„Lass dir doch von denen nicht immer alles gefallen!", Bellatrix gab ihrem Verlobten einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Es kann nicht jeder so ein tollkühner Draufgänger sein wie du."

„Wir sehen uns nachher! Und vielen Dank noch mal!", rief der Slytherin seinen Hausgenossen hinterher, die eine Abkürzung durch einen Wandteppich nahmen. Der junge Snape schmunzelte. Sollten doch die Goldjungen in dem Glauben gelassen werden, dass sie die Einzigen wären, die sich im Schloss auskannten.

Seine Euphorie löste sich langsam wieder auf, als er die großen Stufen des Wasserspeiers hinauf hetzte, um noch rechtzeitig zu kommen. Als Severus die Tür öffnete, stockte er kurz, bevor er eintrat. An dem großen Schreibtisch saß Albus Dumbledore, links davor Minerva McGonagall, und rechts neben dem Fenster...

„Severus!", begrüßte ihn seine Mutter kühl. Sie trug ihre braunen Haare zu einem langen geflochtenem Zopf, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie etwas zu klären hatte und in ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich kaum Emotionen ab.

Typisch Snape, dachte sich Severus etwas erleichtert. Seine Mutter vermittelte allen Fremden die gleiche Maske, einer verbitterten, distanzierten Mutter, die ihre Familie und ganz besonders ihren Sohn, für eine große Enttäuschung hielt. Um zu sehen, dass sie alles Andere war, als enttäuscht, brauchte er nur zu ihrem rechten Mundwinkel schauen. Dieses leichte hochziehen des Mundwinkels hieß so viel wie : „ Ihr werdet schon sehen was es heißt, mich als Feind zu haben." Sie war eine liebe nette Frau und Mutter, die jedoch auch gut und gerne mal Gift versprühte. Albus Dumbledore zeigte auf einen freien Stuhl genau zwischen McGonagall und seiner Mutter, auf dem der Slytherin sich mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl niederließ.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass es in der letzten Zeit Schwierigkeiten gab, bezüglich des Verwandlungsunterrichtes?", fragte Albus interessiert, und Minerva nickte zustimmend.

„Inwiefern?", fragte der Direktor interessiert, und legte die Stirn in Falten. Minerva erhob das Wort.

„In der letzten Zeit ist das Lernverhalten von Severus deutlich abgesunken, und die Noten sind stark gefährdet. Zumal er heute meinen Unterricht verlassen hatte, mit den Worten, dass seine Note angeblich nicht mehr zu retten wäre."

Eyleen blickte kurz zu ihrem Sohn, der nur abfällig schnaufte.

„Zudem fällt Ihr Sohn auch öfters durch Gewaltakte gegenüber Mitschülern negativ auf.", erklärte Minerva bestimmend. Severus keuchte empörend auf.

„Zusammen mit einigen anderen Mitschülern werden Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew und Mr. Black bedroht und stark eingeschüchtert. Sie wiesen öfters Verletzungen auf, die durch Flüche entstanden sein müssen. Mr. Lestrange gestand sogar, dies mit voller Absicht getan zu haben und er zeigte auch keine Reue, sondern teilte mir mit, dass er jederzeit wieder dazu bereit wäre, die drei zu verletzten!" Eyleen Snape hüstelte belustigt.

„Rudolphus ist einer der freundlichsten Jungen, die ich kenne. Wenn er so etwas gesagt haben sollte, wird es auch seine Gründe gehabt haben. Er ist nicht der Typ, der sich wahllos Leute heraussucht, um sie zu quälen. Haben Sie auch gefragt, was Mr. Potter und Co. gemacht haben, bevor sie angeblich _angegriffen_ wurden?", fragte Mrs. Snape, und ließ ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf den Lippen erscheinen.

„Natürlich. Laut Mister Potter, gab es keine Vorkommnisse."

„Und laut Mr. Lestrange?"

Eine kurze Pause entstand.

„Zudem ist mir auch aufgefallen, dass Severus gefährliche Artefakte mit sich führt.", überging Minerva die Frage ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin.

„Gefährliche Artefakte?", fragte diese kritisch nach und blickte ihren Sohn einschärfend an. Minerva holte aus ihrer Tasche eine Handvoll Steine hervor. Die selben, die Weihnachten bei ihr auf dem Stubentisch lagen. Severus biss sich auf die Zunge. Wie konnte er nur so nachlässig gewesen sein, die nicht mit eingepackt zu haben.

„Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, gehören diese Artefakte zu der Gefährlichkeitsstufe 3. Laut den Ergebnissen meinen Nachforschungen sind dies die 5 Steine der Elemente von Schattenlotus.", Minerva machte eine kurze Pause, und auf die fragenden Blicke antwortete sie langsam:

„Liloe Schattenlotus war eine gefürchtete Zauberin vor geraumer Zeit, und sie bannte in jeden Stein die Seele eines Dämons. Für jeden der Elemente einen. Sie sollten von da an verflucht sein, und das Unheil über die Menschheit bringen."

„Und was hat Severus damit zu tun?", fragte Albus interessiert, und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander.

„Er führte sie mit sich, und ließ sie für alle zugänglich auf einem Tisch liegen.", Minerva machte eine Pause. „Sie müssen auch aktiviert worden sein, nur so sind die sinnflutartigen Regenergüsse zu erklären, die zur dieser Zeit Schottland überkamen."

Eyleen stockt kurz. Konnte das möglich sein?

„Der einzige Grund, weswegen mein Sohn diese Seine mit hatte, war, dass ich ihn darum gebeten hatte." , erklärte Mrs. Snape nach einer kurzen Überlegung.

„Eyleen?", fragten Minerva und Albus schockiert.

„Durch Zufall kam ich an diese Steine, war mir der Bedeutung aber nicht bewusst. Da ich wusste, dass mein Sohn über die Weihnachtsferien zur Ihrer Tochter fahren würde, die ja alte Artefakte und alte Zauber studiert, bat ich ihn darum, dort um Rat zu fragen, was es mit den Steinen auf sich hatte. Weder ich noch Severus war im Klaren darüber, dass es sich um ein gefährliches Artefakt handelte. Und im übrigen ließ Severus diese _gefährlichen_ Artefakte nicht für alle zugänglich auf den Tisch liegen, da nur er und Ihre Tochter zu dem Zeitpunkt zu Hause waren.", erklärte Eyleen selbstverständlich, und Severus schaute seine Mutter beeindruckt an. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass seine Mutter ihn da raus hauen konnte.

„Zumal denke ich, dass die Leistungsschwankungen darauf zurück zu führen sind, dass Sie liebe Minerva, eine persönliche Abneigung gegenüber meinem Sohn pflegen, da er seit längerem in einer Beziehung zu Ihrer Tochter steht, wie Sie am Weihnachten ja herausgefunden haben. Es spricht nicht gerade für sich, wenn man es erst Weihnachten bemerkt, dass das eigene Kind seit mehreren Jahren in einer festen Beziehung lebt, nicht wahr?", Eyleen Snape lächelte, wie nur sie lächeln konnte.

„Ist das wahr?", fragte Albus überrascht, und Minerva nickte zähneknirschend.

„Ich möchte, dass so lange dieses persönliche Problem nicht aus der Welt geschafft ist, mein Sohn von dem Verwandlungsunterricht freigestellt wird. Er wird trotzdem an der Abschlussprüfung teilnehmen, wie alle anderen auch. Er wird den Stoff genauso durcharbeiten wie alle anderen auch, nur nicht mehr in dieser Unterrichtskonstellation. Wäre das möglich?", Eyleen wand sich zu Albus, der seine Stirn in Falten legte.

„Ich bin der gleichen Meinung, dass durch so einen Vorfall dass Persönliche doch dem Schulischen überwiegt. Und solange Mr. Snape damit einverstanden ist, sehe ich dort hin kein Problem.", erklärte er, und Severus stimmte zu.

* * *

><p>„Wie hast du das nur geschafft?", fragte Severus seine Mutter skeptisch, die ihn etwas pikiert ansah.<p>

„Ich bin deine Mutter!", erklärte sie mit einem selbstverliebten Lachen und nach einiger Zeit blieb sie stehen.

„Ich will nicht wissen, woher du die Steine hast, und ich will auch nicht wissen, was ihr damit gemacht habt. Ich will es einfach nicht wissen, weil ich denke, dass du alt genug bist, um die Gefahren abzuschätzen. Doch sollte ich es noch einmal mitbekommen, dass du damit erwischt wirst, wird deine Note in Verwandlung dein geringstes Problem gewesen sein!"

Ihr Sohn nickte verstehend, und seine Mutter fing wieder an zu lachen. „So und jetzt erzähl mir den Vorfall mit Rudolphus und dem Potterquartett. Hat er das wirklich Minerva ins Gesicht gesagt?"


	7. Auf gute Freunde!

**So, jetzt bekommt ihr ein größeres Kapitel. Ich hoffe meine Geschichte gefällt Euch bis jetzt :)**

* * *

><p>Als Severus wieder in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum kam, warteten seine Freunde schon ungeduldig.<p>

„Und, wie sieht es aus?"

„Wie ist es gelaufen?"

Severus lachte „Nun macht mal halblang, ich erzähl ja schon!", und find an, das eben Erlebte wiederzugeben.

„Und das heißt jetzt, dass du nicht mehr mit uns im Verwandlungsunterricht bist?", fragte Bellatrix enttäuscht.

„So sieht es aus, ja." „Ich wäre so gerne dabei gewesen, als deine Mutter mit der alten Vettel geredet hat." , Rudolphus grinste breit.

„Zu mal sie dich ja mal wieder in Schutz genommen hat!", Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was Eyleen an dir so toll findet. Von mir redet sie nicht so viel!"

Rudolphus ließ ein bellendes Lachen ertönten. „Ist da etwa jemand neidisch?"

Lucius Malfoy zog beleidigt die Mundwinkel nach unten. „Tz, nur weil dein Vater ihr Cousin ist!"

Rudolphus lachte erneut. „Na und? Deine Mutter ist ja wohl näher mit ihr verwandt!"

Severus stöhnte genervt auf. „Wenn ihr sie so toll findet, fragt sie doch, ob sie euch adoptiert!"

Nun lag es an Lucius, dass ein Lachen erschallte.

„Das kannst du ja mal meiner Mutter vorschlagen, die wird sich bedanken! Die kriegt schon ne Krise, wenn sie nur den Namen hört. Irgendwie mögen sich unsere Mütter nicht besonders."

* * *

><p>Severus saß gerade in der Bibliothek, als Rudolphus auftauchte.<p>

„Ach hier bist du!", stellte er erleichtert fest, während er sich Severus gegenübersetzte, und einige Bücher zur Seite schob.

„Was gibt's?", fragte Severus interessiert, und der Rotschopf ihm gegenüber holte seine Tasche hervor und fing eifrig an zu suchen.

„Vorhin kam ein Brief für dich an, den wollte ich dir vorbeibringen. Man war dein Viech bissig!", Rudolphus legte ihm den Brief auf den Tisch, seine Hand zeigte dabei tiefe rote Striemen. Severus nahm ihn dankbar entgegen.

„Vielen Dank, er ist von Amalia, richtig?" Der Slytherin nickte. „So ich muss auch wieder, deine Schwiegermutter erwartet uns!"

Mit einem aufmunterndem Nicken verabschiedete sich der Langhaarige von Severus, der schon dabei war, den Brief zu öffnen.

_Lieber Severus,_

_Ich weiß, dass es ziemlich ungünstig gelaufen ist, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hoffe, meine Mutter lässt dich in Ruhe, und ruiniert dir nicht deinen Abschluss. Ich habe meine Semesterarbeit erfolgreich abgeschlossen und hier in Kairo wird es immer wärmer, man merkt, der Frühling kommt langsam. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, bei deinen Prüfungen, bitte sag mir bescheid. Ich hoffe deine Bewerbung zur Universität hast du schon abgeschickt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich nehmen. Du bist ein Naturtalent in Zauberkünste!"_

_Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du zu den Frühjahres Ferien zu mir nach Kairo kommen würdest, hier gibt es ein Haufen von alten Zaubern die dich interessieren würden. Ich könnte sogar eine Pyramidenbesichtigung arrangieren. Du magst mit dem Kopf schütteln, aber das wäre eine ganz Spezielle, aber das wirst du denn ja sehen._

_Wenn die Reise für dich ein finanzielles Problem darstellen sollte, würde ich dich natürlich einladen. Ich freue mich jetzt schon, dich wieder zu sehen._

_Fühle dich gedrückt und geküsst_

_Amalia_

Severus stockte skeptisch. Eine spezielle Pyramidenbesichtigung? Was sie wohl wieder geplant hatte. Severus schmunzelte, und steckte den Brief wieder in den Umschlag. Er griff nach einem Stück Pergament und schrieb, dass er ziemlich gerne kommen würde, er es nur noch mit seiner Mutter absprechen müsse. Die Anmeldung habe er heute morgen verschickt und er würde sie sofort benachrichtigen, wenn eine Antwort käme.

Danach beugte er sich wieder über den großen Bücherstapel, und las erneut das Kapitel „Verwandlung von Belebten". Als die große Stundenglocke dröhnte, packte er seine Sachen, und verschwand in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, wo er auf Lucius traf, der eines seiner schadenfrohen Lächeln präsentierte.

„Was ist jetzt wieder passiert?", fragte Severus neugierig, während er seine Tasche über die Lehne eines Ledersesseln hing, und sich rückwärts auf eines der Sofas fallen ließ. Lucius lehnte sich in einem Sessel zurück, und wartete einen Augenblick.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Typen, der uns mit dem Lord bekannt machte? Rodney?" Severus überlegte einen Moment, und nickte dann zustimmend.

"Der Blonde, dem sie die Zunge rausgebrannt haben, der danach so schrecklich undeutlich geredet hatte ?"

Lucius nickte.

„Was ist mit dem?", fragte Severus nun doch interessiert. Rodney war einer der ersten, die sich Voldemord anschlossen. Er war selbst Schüler auf dieser Schule und hatte den Slytherintrupp schon seid der 5. Klasse unter seine Fittiche genommen. Severus mochte ihn nicht besonders, von Lucius mal ganz zu schweigen. Malfoy war halt ein Mensch, der sehr schwer Befehle entgegen nahm.

„Sie haben ihn gehängt!"

Severus klappte die Kinnlade auf. „Sie haben was?"

Lucius schob ihm die Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten zu. Auf der Titelseite prangte die Überschrift „Staatsfeind verhaftet und hingerichtet!"

Schockiert blätterte Severus den Artikel auf, und begann laut vorzulesen

_**Staatsfeind verhaftet und hingerichtet!**_

_**Der seid Monaten gesuchte Verbrecher James Rodney jr. wurde Ende letzter Woche während eines terroristischen Aktes festgenommen, wobei 4 Muggel starben, und über 30 verletzt wurden. **_

_**James Rodney jr. , der einer Vereinigung angehörte, die sich selbst Todesser nennen und für die Ausmerzung der muggelstämmigen Zauberer in der Gesellschaft stehen, gestand mit einer erschreckenden Begeisterung, dass er aus freien Stücken im Auftrag von Lord Voldemord, wie die Anhänger ihren Rädelsführer nennen, über ein Dutzend Muggel und muggelstämmige Zauberer getötet habe. **_

_**Er sprach sich selbst in allen Fällen schuldig und das Gericht plädierte zur einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Azkaban, jedoch entschieden sich die Geschworenen Rodney jr. zum Tode durch den Strang zu verurteilen. Die Vollstreckung des Urteils geschah heute im Morgengrauen, um ein Aufstand zu verhindern. Seine letzten Worte waren grausam und menschenfeindlich. „Ich habe mich aus Überzeugung angeschlossen, die Welt von dem Unrat zu befreien, der sich Schlammblut nennt. Und ich würde es jedes Mal wieder tun."**_

Severus schaute Lucius fragend an. „Und was findest du daran jetzt so witzig?"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf, und sprach in einem sehr ernsten, unerschütterlichem Ton: „ Du verstehst nicht. Jetzt wo Rodney weg ist, haben wir endlich die Chance, uns als Würdig zu erweisen. Endlich das Mal zu bekommen. Aufzusteigen in der Hierarchie."

Severus schaute etwas verdutzt. „Du willst da wirklich dauerhaft mitmachen? Ist das nicht etwas zu riskant?"

Lucius Augen glühten. „Stell dir doch mal das gewaltige Wissen vor, was wir uns aneignen, die Macht die wir erlangen. Wir zusammen, du sein persönlicher Tränkemeister, und ich seine Galleonsfigur im Ministerium."

„Findest du das nicht etwas zu radikal?", Severus überlegte kurz. Amalia würde das gar nicht gefallen. Lucius lehnte sich zurück.

„Wenn du nicht mitmachen willst, ist es völlig in Ordnung. Niemand wird dich dafür verurteilen, jedoch haben Rudolphus und Bellatrix reges Interesse gezeigt. Aber die Entscheidung bleibt ganz bei dir. Wir wollen dich zu nichts Zwingen." Severus atmete tief durch.

„Ich überleg es mir okay? Ich mein, die Aufträge, die wir schon erledigt haben für den Lord, waren ja ganz in Ordnung. Beschaffen von irgendwelchen Sachen, nix dolles. Aber meinst du, dass wir für eine solch große Sache überhaupt geeignet sind? Also ich weiß nicht, ob ich einen Menschen töten könnte. Muggel hin oder her. Zumal wenn wir erwischt werden, könnten wir als Nächstes an Rodneys Stelle am Galgen baumeln."

Lucius lachte. „Wo ist der Severus den ich kenne? Früher warst du nicht so zimperlich. Nun mach dir mal da keine Sorgen drüber, wir haben gute Beziehungen, und außerdem sind wir um einiges schlauer als dieser Rodney. Uns kriegen die nicht. Und wenn doch, sind wir halt mit dem Imperius belegt worden. Wir haben uns bisher immer aus der Affäre winden können."

Severus seufzte: „Ich überleg es mir, okay?"

* * *

><p>Der volle Mond brach immer schöner über die schottische Landschaft hinein, und ließ das Wasser silbrig schimmern, das Gevatter Winter lange unter einer gossen Eisdecke verborgen hielt. Severus kramte in seinem Kleiderschrank, und warf so ziemlich jedes Kleidungsstück hinter sich, was nicht gerade in dem großen Koffer landete.<p>

„Was zum Henker machst du da bitte?", hörte Severus eine gedehnte Stimme hinter sich sprechen und erschrocken drehte er sich um. Bellatrix stand im Türrahmen und betrachtete skeptisch das große Klamottenchaos, was sich teils auch über Rudolphus Seite des Raumes ausbreitete. Etwas verlegen schaute Severus über seine Klamotten, die Teils sogar auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen.

„Ich suche etwas, was ich mit nach Ägypten mit nehmen kann.", er lächelte verlegen. Bellatrix fischte ein T-shirt aus dem Papierkorb, und hielt es dem jungen Slytherin entgegen.

„Wie wäre es damit?", fragte sie mit einem Augenbraunhochziehen und Severus betrachtete das grüne Shirt misstrauisch, als ob es ihn anspringen wollte.

„Na wenn du meinst!", murmelte er leise, und warf es in den großen Koffer.

„Ich suche eigentlich Rudolphus, hast du ihn gesehen? Narcissa weiß auch nicht, wo er und Lucius stecken! Diese Kindsköpfe kann man auch keine Sekunde alleine lassen!", Bellatrix wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern drehte sich wieder um, auf der Suche nach den Beiden. Severus kam eine grandiose Idee.

„Bella Liebes?", die Schwarzhaarige drehte sich fragend um. „Ich mach dir ein Angebot, du hilfst mir beim Packen, und ich helfe dir danach, Rudolphus zu finden." Erstaunlicherweise stimmte die Black zu.

„Gut, wenn es dir hilft.", sagte sie, und watete durch den Klamottenhaufen und schnappte sich hier und da mal ein Kleidungsstück. Nach einigen Minuten war der Koffer fertig gepackt.

„Bella du bist ein Schatz!", glücklich ließ sich Severus auf sein Bett fallen.

„Ich weiß, und der Schatz kostet seinen Preis, also komm jetzt, bevor er noch irgendeinen Unsinn anstellt.", Bellatrix nahm Severus an die Hand, und zog ihn zur Tür.

Sie schlenderten einige Zeit durch die Kerker, wohl wissend, dass schon Sperrstunde war, bis sie sich die oberen Geschosse vornahmen. Eine keifende Stimme ließ sie aufhorchen. Sie bogen rechts ab, und sahen hinter einer Rüstung hindurch McGonagall, wie sie sich aufgeplustert vor zwei Schülern gestellt hatte und nun eine bitter böse Schimpftretrade auf die Beiden nieder troff. Severus hielt Bella zurück, die ihr Versteck verlassen wollte, als die Professorin den Namen Lestrange fallen ließ. Severus reckte sich, und sah mit einer gewissen Schadenfreude, Black, und Potter betreten auf den Boden schauen.

„Ich will jetzt wissen, was da passiert ist!", zischte Bellatrix, als Severus sie erneut zurückhalten wollte. Und mit eleganten Schritten marschierte die Black durch den Korridor.

„Ms. Black, gut dass ich Sie treffe.", die Verwandlungslehrerin drehte sich um, nicht ohne den Rumtreibern noch einen bösen Blick zu zuwerfen. Bellatrix drehte sich überrascht um.

„Ja? Was gibt es denn?", ein falsches Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Ich hatte den Blutigen Baron beauftragt, nach Ihnen zu schauen. Sie sollten zu mir ins Büro kommen.", Minerva blickte rasch zu Severus, der mit verschränkten Armen am Ende des Ganges neben der Rüstung stand.

„Mr. Snape, Sie waren nicht gebeten worden zu kommen!", bellte Minerva und Snape zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Bellatrix schaute fragend zu ihrer Lehrerin.

„Ist was passiert?", fragte sie misstrauisch, und Minerva begann sich bedacht die Worte zurecht zu legen.

„Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Lestrange liegen im Krankenflügel." Bellatrix und Severus machten große Augen.

„Warum zur...", Minerva blickte die Rumtreiber mahnend an.

„Wir sprechen uns nachher noch! Kommen Sie, Ms. Black." Bellatrix blieb stehen.

„Ich geh nicht ohne Severus!" Die Verwandlungsprofessorin zuckte mit dem Mundwinkel.

„Meinetwegen!"

Schweigend gingen die Drei die dunklen Korridore entlang. Bellatrix hielt Severus Hand ganz fest und ließ sie erst los, als sie vor der großen Eichentür standen. Die beiden Slytherins pochte das Herz bis zum Hals. Was war passiert, und was würde sie da drin erwarten? Minerva wartete auf ein bestätigendes Nicken, bevor sie die Tür öffnete.

Es war stockdunkel in dem Raum und es roch nach vielen Medikamenten. An den Fenstern gingen ein paar Lichter an, und erhellten den großen Raum spärlich. Madam Pomfrey kam hinter einem großen Paravan hervor und begrüßte Minerva und die Schüler mit einem Kopfnicken.

„Können wir zu ihnen?", fragte Severus leise, und die Krankenschwester nickte. „Aber nicht zu lange!", mahnte sie , und gab den Eingang zum Paravan frei.

Das erste was Bellatrix sah, als sie den kleinen Raum betrat, war, dass ein riesiger Tisch mit vielen Flaschen und Salben rechts neben dem Bett von Lucius stand.

„Wo zu Henker wart ihr! Was zum Teufel habt ihr gemacht! Und warum habt Ihr mir nicht gesagt, dass Ihr unterwegs seid! Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht! Und wo zum Henker ist Rudolphus?"

Lucius schmunzelte.

„Auf welche Frage willst du zu erst eine Antwort?" Lucius saß aufrecht in seinem Bett, ein paar Schrammen zeigten sich auf seinen Unterarmen, und auch vom Kinn zog sich ein langer Kratzer durch sein Gesicht.

„Was habt Ihr gemacht?", fragte Severus und blickte suchend durch den Raum.

Lucius klopfte auf sein Bett, und bat Bella sich drauf zu setzten. Nachdem sie seiner Bitte nachgegangen war, legte er ihre Hand in seine.

„Meine Liebe, versprichst du mir, dich nicht aufzuregen?" Die Slytherin nickte skeptisch.

„Ich werde es versuchen!"

„Ich habe Narcissa absichtlich nicht holen lassen, weil ich nicht möchte, dass sie sich unnötig Sorgen macht. Und ich möchte auch nicht, dass ihr Cissa ein Sterbenswörtchen davon sagt."

Nach einer kurzen Pause setzte Lucius wieder an.

„Wir waren heute Nacht beim Lord und haben unseren Weg geebnet. Wir hatten heute unsere Aufnahmeprüfung! Wir sind nun in seinen Diensten"

Den Schülern klappte die Kinnlade auf.

„Ihr wolltet damit auf mich warten!", knurrte Bella ärgerlich. Lucius drückte besänftigend ihre Hand.

„Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum wir hier liegen. Wir waren auf dem Rückweg, und sind gerade die Ländereien zum Schloß hochgestiegen, als wir eine nette Begegnung mit den 4 Rumtreibern hatten.", der Malfoy Erbe schluckte kurz.

Severus blickte nach draußen. Es war Vollmond.

„Heißt dass, dass ihr auf den Werwolf gestoßen seid?" Lucius nickte unheilvoll.

„Was ist mit Rudolphus?", sorgenvoll blickte Bella wieder durch den Raum.

„Der liegt im Nebenraum, die haben ihn mit Schmerzmitteln vollgepumpt, dass er schon halluzinierte. Sie verarzten ihn gerade." Die Schwarzhaarige nickte zögernd.

„Was ist dann mit euch passiert?", fragte Severus interessiert, und die Erinnerung von seiner benahen Begegnung mit dem Werwolf vor zwei Jahren, keimte wieder auf.

„Lupin drehte total ab, weil er das Blut gerochen haben muss, was wir von dem Treffen noch an uns hatten und ist auf uns losgestürmt. Potter und Black wollten ihn zurückhalten, als ob sie das hätten schaffen können, in ihrer lächerlichen Animagusgestalt. Wir haben uns versucht zu verteidigen, aber es war ein ziemlicher Überraschungsmoment gewesen."

„Wurdet ihr gebissen?", fragte Severus und musterte Lucius Schrammen kritisch.

„Nein, nur ein paar Kratzer, nichts schlimmes. Aber Rod hat es ziemlich erwischt!", Lucius nickte zur Tür hinter ihm, und Bellatrix knackte nervös mit den Fingerknöcheln.

„Wie lange ist er da schon drinnen?", fragte Bellatrix besorgt.

„Soweit ich weiß, schon eine ganze Weile." So saßen sie noch einige Zeit auf Lucius Bett und lauschten einigen Stimmen aus dem Nebenzimmer. Sie vernahmen das Klirren einiger Phiolen und der murmelnden Stimme der Krankenschwester. Dann hörten sie das Geräusch von quietschenden Reifen, und Pomfrey schob einen überall bandagierten Rudolphus hinein, der aufrecht in seinem Bett saß.

„Ihr seid ja immer noch hier!", fauchte Madam Pomfrey, und schaute die Schüler böse über ihre Brille hinweg an. „Ich gebe euch 3 Minuten, dann seid ihr hier wieder draußen!", streng zupfte sie noch die Bettdecke von Rudolphus zurecht, verschwand dann aber schnellen Schrittes in ihr angrenzendes Büro.

„Bella, Severus!", murmelte Rudolphus noch ziemlich benommen „Was macht ihr denn hier?" , und mit entsetztem Blick starrten die drei anderen Slytherin auf sein Gesicht, was geistesabwesend lächelte.

„Was haben die mit dir angestellt!", flüsterte Bellatrix und umarmte ihn. Er keuchte, und drückte sie von sich weg.

„Bitte, ich... hab... Schmerzen.", flüsterte er leise und hob seine Decke hoch, um seinen bandagierten Oberkörper zu zeigen. Severus wand sich wieder zu Lucius.

„Wie habt ihr es geschafft , ihm zu entkommen?"

„Black hat ihn abgelenkt, und Potter und ich haben Rod hochgebracht. Black kam hinterher und Potter hat McGonagall verständigt." Rudolphus grinste schmerzverzerrt, und seine geweitete Pupille bestätigte den Anderen , dass er nicht ganz Herr seiner Sinne war.

„Und dich hat es mal wieder verschont. Tolles Schicksal hast du!", lallte er und fing herzhaft an zu Lachen, bis er sich vor Schmerzen wand.

Severus drehte sich erleichtert um. „Na immerhin hast du nicht deinen Humor verloren. Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?"

Dem Rothaarigen überkam eine Gänsehaut und glitt mit den Fingern über seine bandagierte, rechte Gesichtshälfte.

„Ich habe eine Pranke von diesem Vieh durchs Gesicht gezogen bekommen. Und was ist? Dieser Schönling kommt natürlich nur wieder mit ein paar kleinen Kratzern davon! Sein Glück will ich haben", Rod lächelte schmerzverzerrt und schüttelte den Kopf, soweit es seine Kopfschmerzen zuließen.

„Und?", fragte Severus etwas zurückhaltend.

„Was und?", fragte Rudolphus verwirrt.

„Ist es noch da?", peinlich berührt tippte Severus unter sein eigenes Auge. Rudolphus wurde bleich.

„Ich gehe davon aus!", vorsichtig fasste er an den Verband.

„Also aufmachen kann ich es nicht, und sehen tu ich auch nichts, von fühlen mal ganz zu schweigen." Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnten, kam Madam Pomfrey wieder herein.

„Jetzt seht endlich zu , dass ihr verschwindet! Die Armen brauchen Ruhe!", und mit einer Bestimmtheit schob sie beiden Slytherins zur Tür hinaus.


End file.
